lordsofcreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Power points
Power Points, more often called "PP" are the measure of a gods power and how much they can do in a turn. Power Points will be distributed during the twice weekly resets performed by the administrators of the game. =Actions = The following will be a list of actions as well as an approximation of their effect. Their PP cost is reflected in the number that is part of their name, and ranges from 1 to 4. Gods may cooperate(split PP) on a single action to lessen it's cost for each. In each case you must be specific, such as outlining the uses/powers of an artifact. Every action has an action with the opposite effect with the same cost. It counts as the same action for purposes of PP generating Artifacts and Exarchs. You may flavor the expenditure of power points however you wish, as long as the effect paid for and the effect gained are appropriate. Some actions, through creative use may also be used to produce some unexpected effects. One PP 1PP - Attack God: Intiate combat, or aid another god in combat. 1PP - Create Artifact (Lesser): Create a lesser artifact, which only has mortal uses. 1PP - Form Domain(Lesser): Create a very specific portfolio sphere, such as “Tactics”. 1PP - Mold Land (Lesser): Create a single volcano, or similar feature. 1PP - Nourish Land: Create plants of a specific habitat. 1PP - Nourish Populace: Increase wealth, food etc. for a population. 1PP - Spawn Beast (Lesser): Create a lesser beast population of the Heroic Tier. 1PP - Guide Populace (Lesser): Influence an intelligent population to worship you. Also, direct divine orders, such as starting wars or forcing peace. Two PP 2PP - Create Artifact (Moderate): Create an item to be used by gods and mortals, that may not produce PP. 2PP - Create Plane (Lesser): Create a new minor plane of existence. These are planes that exist "inside" other places, such as Demi-Planes in the natural world or Divine Domains in the Astral Sea. 2PP - Form Domain (Moderate): Create a portfolio sphere, such as “Strategy”. 2PP - Guide Populace (Greater): Teach an intelligent population a specific task, such as sailing or a PC class. 2PP - Mold Land (Moderate): Create a mountain range, glaciers, or similar feature. 2PP - Shape Populace (Lesser): Create a lesser intelligent population. These are races of the Heroic Tier, such as humans. 2PP - Spawn Beast (Moderate): Create a moderate beast population of the Paragon Tier. 2PP - Spawn Template: Create a template that can be applied to other creatures. Three PP 3PP - Ascend Exarch: Create a powerful divine servant, capable of producing PP or granting a combat bonus, as well as other in-game affects. 3PP - Create Artifact (Greater): Create an item to be used by gods and mortals, that may produce PP. 3PP - Form Domain (Greater): Create a new Domain sphere, such as “War”. 3PP - Mold Land (Greater): Raise a new continent and effects of a similar size. 3PP - Shape Populace (Moderate): Create a moderate intelligent population. These are Paragon-Tier races, such as Drow. 3PP - Spawn Beast (Greater): Create a greater beast population of the Epic Tier. Four PP 4PP - Shape Populace (Greater): Create a greater intelligent population. These are Epic-Tier races, such as Efreet. 4PP - Ascend God: Allows the entry of a new player, who is semi-beholden to his creator. 4PP - Create Plane (Greater): Create a new plane of existence. These are planes that exist in their own right, such as the Elemental Chaos, Astral Sea, Feywild, or the Shadowfell. Lesser domains might exist within them. 4PP - Imprison God: A weakened god is effectively imprisoned, unable to spend his PP until aided by another god or released. Each reset you must expend an amount of PP equal to half the imprisoned gods reset value or release them. =Examples= A god who receives 4pp on reset may engage in any combination of Actions that result in a total expenditure of 4. Some possible actions of the course of a single turn are: Example 1 4pp Ascend God: The player brings another player into the game. The other player can then either work something out with the player that created them or just give them some PP. If you're ascended by somebody nice, you may not have to repay them at all. Example 2 1pp Spawn Beast (Lesser): The player creates Scarabs. 2pp Shape Populace (Lesser): The player creates Humans. 1pp Guide Populace (Lesser): The player Guides Humans to worship her. Example 3 3pp Mold Land (Greater): The player raise a continent out of the sea. 1pp Nourish Land: The player covers his continent in a pine forest. Category:Rules